1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dockboard adapted to span the space between a loading dock and a truck or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of dockboards used for unloading and loading material from a truck to a dock or vice versa. One type of dockboard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,468. The known dockboards are made up of components welded together which make storage and shipping costly.